


smile for me

by Casdeaniscanon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Artist Dean, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Crack, Daydreaming, Fluff, I like you, M/M, Photographer Castiel, Pick-Up Lines, may continue, not finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casdeaniscanon/pseuds/Casdeaniscanon
Summary: Dean Winchester is an art hobbyist, sketching any odds and ends that he finds interesting - including fuzzy bumblebees. When he decides to take advantage of his day off at the park, a mysterious man approaches him. Not cool, man.





	

Children’s excited squeals echoed in Dean’s ears as his pen moved swiftly across the paper. He squinted against the morning Autumn sun, concentrating on the bee he’s sketching. It sat on a beautiful purple flower with bell-shaped petals, its fuzzy black-and-yellow body moving slowly along the stem.

A dog barked in the distance, a mom yelled for her child, the scratch of ink on paper all distracted Dean from the sound of footsteps approaching in the grass.

He added one last leaf on the flower when Dean felt a hand grip his shoulder, then quickly fall away, “Excuse me, sir. Mind if I take your photograph?”

Dean’s lips met in a tight line, annoyed to be disrupted from his art. He glanced up to meet blue eyes staring down at him, “Wha- “

“Do you mind if I take your photograph?” The man paused, eyes widening as if he just realized what he had asked, “Shit, I didn’t mean,” he chuckled, “I mean, I’m a photographer and I would like for you to model for me. If you’re comfortable with that, that is.”

The man smiled nervously, clearly regretting his approach. Dean laughed and put his notebook down, pen on top of the precisely sketched bumblebee. Thinking over the pros and cons of letting a stranger take his picture, Dean couldn’t find any reason to say no to the man. It’s not like he was an old guy in a creepy trench coat.

Just a… nice, hot, young guy in a creepy trench coat.

“Sure, why not? What’s your name?” He reached for a handshake as the man answered, gripping his hand professionally, “Castiel Novak. And yours?”

“Dean Winchester.” The man – Castiel – smiled, dropping his hand and letting it fall with the other, gripping what Dean assumed was his camera bag.

“It’s nice to meet you, Dean,” he smiled this wonderful, gummy smile, all teeth and eye crinkles. Castiel glanced down at Dean’s notebook, tilting his head in interest, “You’re an artist?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, it’s more of a hobby though.”

Castiel hummed, seeming to take all of Dean in. Dean just shook his head with a smile, “Where should we take these pictures?”

“Ah, I was thinking by that leaf pile, if that’s alright,” he waved in the opposite direction, smirking, “If you don’t want to get a bit dirty, there’s some other poses I have in mind.”

Dean waved him off, collecting his supplies and shoving them _carefully_ into his artist’s bag, “I can get dirty,” he winked suggestively, chuckling when a blush rose on Castiel’s cheeks.

Castiel cleared his throat, voice rough, “Oh, I bet you can, Mr. Winchester,” he waved a hand to the side, “Shall we?”

“We shall,” Dean smiled and hefted himself up, bag and all, following Castiel toward the chosen leaf pile. Their hands brushed as they walked, and Dean secretly chanted _, “Please grab my hand, please grab my hand,”_ in his mind.

Castiel didn’t grab his hand, though.

“So, Cas. What made you look at me and think, _this is the man I’ll ask to photograph today_?”

Castiel chuckled throatily, glancing at Dean through his eyelashes, “That’s not exactly what went through my mind,” he cleared his throat, “When you see beauty, Dean, you don’t just overlook it. If I see something I like, I jump at the chance to take it.”

A blush rose up Dean’s neck, “I guess I’m just irresistible then?”

Cas hummed, setting his camera bag down in the grass, “I guess you are. Now, would you please straighten the collar of your jacket and lie down in the leaves?”

“Right down to business, huh? You got it,” Dean set his own bag beside Castiel’s, adjusting the collar of his favorite brown leather jacket. It was worn, sure, and it had a few years on it, but the piece of clothing would always have a place in Dean’s heart. Beside his beloved Impala, of course.

Dean glanced at Cas, receiving a nod in encouragement, then sat himself smack in the middle of the pile. Browns, reds, and yellows surrounded him, a beautiful contrast against his dark denim jeans and jacket.

“This good?” He had one leg stretched out and the other bent, arms folded around the latter. Castiel hummed in approval as he set up his camera – which looked too complicated, in Dean’s opinion.

“Perfect,” Castiel rose the camera to his eye, adjusting and readjusting the lens, “Turn your head just a bit… yes, that’s good. Okay, move your knee to the side… stop… lift your head… good. Now, smile for me.”

Dean felt like a marionette as the man directed him into different positions, snapping photos like his life depended on it. His cheeks were trembling from the excessive smiling; although, hearing Castiel say _smile for me_ was so worth it.

But that phrase did spark Dean’s imagination. He imagined steady fingers tracing along his sides, thumbs rubbing circles into his skin. He imagined a gravelly voice whisper into his ear _, “Come for me, Dean.”_

“Dean.”

Dean blinked once, twice, three times… oh, yeah. He’s at the park modeling for a stranger.

“Yeah?”

Castiel smiled, hands moving to put the camera away, “You were staring.”

“Oh…” Dean scratched at his head. So he was staring, great. The leaves rustled as he stood, making his way to Castiel, “Thank you for doing this, Dean. I really appreciate it.”

Dean nodded in a daze as Cas hefted his bag over his shoulder. He started to turn away when Dean saw a chance and took it. Taking out his phone, he cursed out loud, “Shit! Something’s wrong with my phone.”

Castiel turned around, head tilted in confusion, “What’s wrong with it?”

Dean smirked, “It’s just that…”

“Yeah?”

“Your number’s not in it.”

Castiel barked out a loud laugh, wiping his eyes, “Is that so?” He grabbed a pen out of his jacket pocket, crowding Dean’s space as he grabbed his hand, jotting down a series of numbers, “Well, is that all you got? It takes more than that to win me over.”

“Nah, I’ve got more,” Dean winked and proceeded to visit his mental stash of pick-up lines, snapping his fingers when he thought of another, “I’m no photographer, but I can picture us together.”

Castiel shook his head with laughter, grabbing onto Dean’s bicep, “You are… _fuck_. Dean, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?”

Dean’s smile grew, “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
